True Love, Kisses, Dates and Just About Anything Else
by thunderqueenlyn
Summary: Ever wondered how Magnus and Alec first kissed? or first dated? or just about anything you don't know about their relationship? A collection of MaLec one-shots ranging from the first kisses, birthdays, first dates and just about anything else. Rated T for a lot of reasons.
1. Chapter 1: First Kiss

**Okay, so I just finished reading The Bane Chronicles by Cassandra Clare and I have to say, I fangirl-ed at Book 8 (What to get the Shadowhunter who has everything (and who you're not dating officially anyway)) and Book 10 (The course of true love and first dates) and after reading them my mind just surged with a handful of one-shots. So instead of posting individual fics, I clumped them into one fic. Basically a collection of one-shots. Most are OOC, but hey I can do what I want. Here we go!**

**No matter how much I want to, I don't and will never own the characters. I envy Cassandra Clare for that honor.**

* * *

**The Awkwardness of First Kisses**

Ever wondered how Alec earned his first kiss? Yeah I thought so. Enjoy my dear lovelies!

*Alec's POV

I never really understood why people had to go around minding other's businesses. I mean, I never poked my nose when Jace goes out in the middle of the night 'to freshen up' outside the Institute or when Izzy, smelling like booze and sex, comes home in the dead of the night and starts giggling, yeah giggling, so I don't understand why they have to corner me right now.

"All the way to Brooklyn? You're insane Alec!" Jace said as he smirked, he obviously knows what I have in mind and he wants me to suffer. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my denim jacket, which fit me for once, and calmly made my way outside our room where Izzy stood.

"Why can't you just call the dude, send him a fire message or something. He'll understand." Izzy's been eavesdropping, again. She leaned against the wall and eyed me curiously, she must be wondering where I got the denim jacket and why the hell it's not over-sized or old.

Jace stepped in between us and put his hands behind his head as he walked away. "Because," he stopped in his tracks and looked at us "Our dearest elder brother wants to spend some alone time. We should grant him the opportunity you know, maybe he'll lay off the strict bedtime rules. You know the warlock likes him." He turned around a corner and I swear I could feel all my blood rush to my cheeks, he was partly true, I think. I hissed under my breath and turned towards Izzy, who was smiling for some reason.

"Because I don't know the 'dude's' number, and I think it would be appropriate to thank him in person because he did save my life." I shrugged my shoulders and left Izzy before she could even stop me and suggest other ways of expressing my thanks. Honestly, why can't I go outside anymore?

"Good luck Alec! And don't embarrass me!" I heard her call out. How can I even embarrass her when I'm just going to say thanks, I think.

_*Outside Magnus' apartment_

Maybe I am insane, maybe Jace was right, maybe I could have just fire-messaged the guy. What if he has a customer or someone and walking in would be awkward then he'd send me off and hate the rest of the Nephilim all because I wanted to say thanks. Well, there's no point in going back, I already got this far and I am just going to thank him. So I reached for the buzzer and prayed to whatever god or deity there is that he doesn't have someone over or better yet, that he isn't home.

"Who dares disturb the High Warlock of Brooklyn?" Well, he's home, so much for that.

I opened my mouth, "uh, It's Alec. Alexander Lightwood, child of the Nephilim." Great job Alec, why don't you just send him your bio-data complete with you life experiences and number of demons you've hunted down.

"Oh, come in." And with that the door opened. I climbed up the stairs as I continued to eye his apartment, the outside of his apartment. It all seemed so, normal, except for the fact that when you ring the doorbell someone claims that they're a warlock and the fact that vampires, werewolves, faeries, warlocks and recently, Shadowhunters, have graced the very ground.

As I neared the door, which would lead me inside his apartment, my mind started this habit of jumbling words together and not forming coherent thoughts. With a lot of shaking and just a little bit of hope, I knocked on the door twice, which I could have done only once but, yeah I'm screwed.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of having a child of the Nephilim enter my home?" Magnus bowed, graciously, as he gestured for me to come inside and when I got inside I barely noticed he had already dropped the sophisticated air and just sprawled on the Persian rug swimming with psychedelic colors on the floor.

"I uh, just wanted to say thanks." I seated myself on black pillow which was the farthest pillow from him I could find. "You know, for saving me." Of course he knows idiot, he was the one who saved you.

He shot me a look and I could see he was shocked, though when he saw I noticed he immediately dropped it and grinned his sneaky smile, as if he were planning, something. "I have to say, most Nephilim never thanked me and none of them came personally to thank me, with the special exception of you of course, Alexander." The way he said my name felt different, his whole presence around me was different, compared to the first time I was here.

"Well, I uh, you saved my life. So, I thought that it would be appropriate to say it in person. And you left this with me." I took out the purple handkerchief, which I had to wash, iron and fold into a neat square, and handed it to him. He took it, with a bored face and hid it somewhere in his pocket. For a ll I know that pocket could lead into another realm.

"Well, in that case," he looked at me straight in the eyes and I stared at his golden cat-eyes. "The pleasure is all mine, and thank you for going through the trouble to go all the way down to Brooklyn to thank me and return my hanky."

I broke away from the staring contest and made and effort to stand up, god why is it hard to stand up from this blasted cushion. "I better go now. I'm sorry for disturbing you. Thank you again." I turned my back and headed for the door. By the Angel that was terrible.

I heard him stand and by the time I reached the door, he was already behind me and his presence made me tense all over. He was so close I could hear his heart beating and I'm pretty sure he could sense mine as well, god that sounded wrong. "Wouldn't you stay for coffee or tea? I've been to the Institute and the travel is much, much exhausting."

That was a lie, it wasn't all that exhausting, I've done more tiring things, deadly even. But because my mind was all mush and I was incapacitated to say anything at this point, all I could do was nod. He clasped his hands and led me to the kitchen, which looked normal enough I guess. Blue smoked covered his fingers as he pointed at the glass table and made two cups of coffee appear from out of nowhere. What is it with these people and coffee and what is it with him and not just making coffee. I'm pretty sure the High Warlock of Brooklyn could plug in a coffee maker and pour himself a cup or two.

"You know Alexander, my services are not often low and never are they free." Magnus handed me the cup and sat on those high stools they have in bars, well in the bars I've been too which is limited to the Pandemonium and some mundane club Jace dragged me into which wasn't Pandemonium.

"Oh. I'll pay you for your troubles. How, uh, how much do I owe?"

He raised his eyebrow as if I said something stupid. He said his services were never free so I offered to pay him, was there anything wrong with that? "You? You're not referring to _your_ own money but the Institute's right?"

I raised my brow in return. "No, I'm afraid I refer to _my_ own. I don't bother with the Institute's money since it's already being spent by Jace and Isabelle on their ridiculous wardrobes."

Magnus laughed, was that a good sign? Did I just relieve myself of payment by saying something annoying but to him sounds funny? "Oh my dear Alexander, you need not pay me. Your presence is enough."

I spit back into the coffee as I drank it. Did he just call me _his_ Alexander? I felt my cheeks burn again, curse this ability of mine to rush every single ounce of blood to my face. "I uh, uhm, I."

He laughed again, damn it. I could just kill myself now before he spreads the news that I, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, believe such jokes and blush in deep shades of red. I fumbled my fingers and tried to form sentences to bail me out of this one. Unfortunately, I was so engrossed with my thoughts that I barely noticed him hovering above me and being the cautious person that I am shot straight up and hit, some part of his body.

"Oh god. Shit, I'm sorry Magnus Bane. I uh, I'm sorry." Apparently I was able to elbow his stomach and it was a good hit, not that I wanted to hurt him or anything. I took a step back and bumped into the glass table sending the coffee cups tumbling and spilling their contents. This cannot go anymore wrong. "Shit!" was all I could say and just as I was aiming for the cups, I tripped over something and before I could even make out what that something was, I was already grabbing the next thing to me and landing on the floor.

The only problem was, I didn't grab onto something, instead I grabbed onto Magnus and pulled him down with me, on top of me. I'm guessing my cheeks are already blushing such a deep red it doesn't even look like blood is coursing my veins. My eyes found Magnus' and I couldn't help but look at those gold-green cat eyes and wonder how anyone would find them ugly, they were unnatural, yes, but they were exquisite, marvelous, beautiful. And before I could make sense of whatever it is that was wrong with people, I felt a pair of lips cover mine.

Magnus was kissing me and I wasn't pushing him away. Good job Alec, what better of saying 'I'm gay' than by allowing this person to kiss you. It felt awkward, good awkward. I've never really kissed anyone so I have no idea what to do. Magnus Bane on the other hand seems to have plenty of experience given that he was kissing me expertly, I think. But he was kissing me gently, as if I'd break if he kissed me - Oh god, he's kissing me.

I tensed all over and Magnus must have felt it too because he pulled away a bit and smirked. "Don't tell me that was your first kiss?" I tried to avoid eye contact but nodded anyways, I don't know why I even answered his question when I should be pushing him off and heading for the door. But before I could do anything- let alone move another inch, he kissed me again, this time less gentler. His mouth was hard on mine or was I just relatively unfamiliar with kissing, but softened as I tried to kiss him back, which I guess must have been bad because he pulled away again.

"I can't believe that with your handsome face this is the first time you've been kissed." Magnus Bane sat on the floor like a little kid, with his legs crossed and arms resting on top of his knees, and smiled at me. I let out a sigh and sat upright as well. My hands found their way up to my face to hide the ever growing blush and it was doing a poor job because I could still see Magnus smirking at me.

"I'm sorry Alexander. You're just too attractive." Magnus pulled my hands away from my face and with his index finger, he lifted my chin so my face was at level with his, though I still avoided looking into his eyes. "Please let me see your eyes." Does this man have some sort of persuading powers? I did as he told and lifted my gaze up to his face, to those gold cat eyes. "You are very attractive my dear, much too attractive."

"Uhm, you're attractive too?" I swear to the Angel the ground could swallow me up right now. I felt myself relax a little bit, hey maybe being honest could allow me to effectively spread all the excess blood in my cheeks and let them run to other parts of the body, like my hands which were growing paler.

Magnus laughed and then stood up. I followed his lead and the moment I got up he wrapped me in his arms and all I could do was press my face to his chest as lightly as I could. I never imagined myself hugging a warlock and I never imagined listening to their heart beat, which was slower than the usual and calmer, infinitely calmer. My body relaxed and my hands, shakily, circled his waist. I never realized he was this tall and this lean, not skinny but lean.

"I hate to say this Alexander, but I am terribly in love with you." I tensed all over again and this time I managed to push away. His face wasn't smiling anymore. His eyes were lowered, so I can't see his eyes, his lips weren't curving up but instead frowning, and his over all look looked, well, sad. "I am terribly in love with you."

"Magnus, I uh. Uhm." I had no reason not to stutter, what was I supposed to say?

He pushed me away, this time he didn't look at me. _Don't embarrass me._ So this is what Isabelle meant by embarrass? What was I supposed to do? What was I supposed to say? It's not like everyday somebody comes up to me, kisses me and says they are terribly in love with me. Nobody even notices me, that glory belongs to Jace and Isabelle and sometimes Max, but never me. So how the hell am I supposed to react to this?

"I'm terribly sorry Alexander, I did not mean to offend you. But I am thankful for your effort." We made our way to the door and he held it out for me. I have to say, he does look attractive, his misunderstood cat eyes, sharp angles, lean yet muscular built and- what in the Angel's name am I thinking? I reached for the door and accidentally touched his hand, it wasn't shaking, unlike mine, but it lost its warmth. And by some amount of courage and probable stupidity, I held it and willed it to go warmer.

"Thank you for keeping me alive." I wasn't sure whose voice that was but it sounded like mine and I wasn't sure where all this courage was coming from but I felt it, I felt him spring up and I felt his hand grip mine. "And, you didn't offend me."

The next thing I know, I was kissing him, yeah I was kissing him. Though I had no idea what I was doing, I just pressed my lips onto his as gently as I could and tried to do what he was doing a few moments ago. I felt him smile as I kissed him, I must have been a pretty bad kisser, so I pulled away. "I uh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, uh. I'm so sorry." He just laughed and then placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Err, Uhm. Can I, uh can we meet again?" I said as I got out of the door. I felt him smile though I couldn't see it.

"Anytime my dear Alexander."

* * *

If you've read Cassandra Clare's 'Kissed' then you'd see the resemblance (thanking part, a few words and a bit more others). I'd have to apologize because I have this weird habit of incorporating stuff into my brain and randomly (and unconsciously) accessing them. I really do hope you liked it. I tried to change it up as far as I could, but I was really really influenced.

Please leave a review on what you thought! Next chapter is the first date (my own version of Book 10 in the Bane Chronicles) which I think will be posted shortly soon after this one.

With so much love and buckets of glitter,

Thunderqueen


	2. Chapter 2: At the Chocolate Kiss

I finished the fic a bit later than I expected. I was a bit busy with the real world (busy with FIFA2014 hahaha). Oh, warning! OOC's people. OOC's.

Disclaimers: I don't own the characters, they belong to Cassie Clare.

* * *

**At The Chocolate Kiss**

In all of Magnus Bane's 400 years of being alive, the warlock has always respected and followed, strictly at that, the ever changing fashion of the world. He wasn't someone who'd be caught wearing or fashioning something that was 'so last season ago'. But the warlock wasn't a fan of manually rearranging his own apartment, until recently.

He eyed the small paperweight on the metallic silver shelf and twisted it for who-knows-how-many-th time. Of course, replacing the entire look of the apartment and all the furniture and trinkets took a little bit of magic, but the finishing touches for perfection needed Magnus' actual attention. With a look of amusement in his face, Magnus gave one final look at his apartment and nodded in approval. Yet again, he had outdone himself.

The entire room was repainted an ash blue, not like the dull gray or too-cheerful blue but somewhere in between. The ceiling took the look of the night sky adorned with stars, but instead of stars there where little LED bulbs buried on the ceiling and covered by frosted glass. A huge L-shaped white couch sat in the corner with a few navy blue plush pillows with silver linings. Magnus' Persian carpet was replaced by a beige circular carpet, in case Alec was a floor type of guy. His old clear glass table was also replaced by three hollow box-shaped obsidian glasses, which when placed in a line made this tunnel huge enough for the Chairman to sleep.

But before he could congratulate himself, Magnus heard the clock, which was this old grandfather clock he refused to give up, struck 8, Alec was an hour late. The last time he was nervous for a date was almost half a century ago, when his red leather pants ripped up on the side and his date was going to be in a few minutes. But this time he was nervous as he thought of Alec thinking this whole thing was stupid and that Alec changed his mind and stood him up. The idea threatened him.

Fortunately, his delusions lasted less than a minute when the buzzer rang. The warlock sprang up and straitened his shirt as he pressed the button. He wore a white long sleeved dress shirt that were rolled up to his elbows and unbuttoned at the first three buttons and light khaki pants that weren't the skinniest but was still hugging his legs, he vowed to the world to look good forever. Usually, he'd wear his hair in spikes with glitter, but tonight he wore it in a low ponytail with a few strands dangling at the sides, which were meant to look like they were out of place but exactly in place. With a soft exhale he opened the door and smiled at the Shadowhunter standing outside his apartment.

Alexander Lightwood on the other hand had every single strand of his hair astray and was wearing the most hideous black hoodie Magnus had ever seen, but he was sensible enough to wear black leather pants and some nice shoes. He had to give him credit for that. Although he could make do without the hoodie, which Alec removed as he entered and revealed a simple blue shirt which stuck to his body.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I uh, Isabelle and Jace kept asking questions." Alec ran his hands through his hair in an attempt to fix it but ended up messing it even more.

"I understand." Magnus took a step forward and decided to take Alec's hair matters with his own hands. He finger-brushed the nest-of-hair back with his fingers and neatly brushed it upward. There, he thought, it does justice to your pretty face.

Alec only blushed and smiled in return then walked away to seat himself on the floor with his back leaning on the couch. "Th, Thanks." Magnus followed, not on the floor but on the spot behind it. "Err, where do we go?"

The warlock wasn't sure if he was pleased that Alec wanted to go outside where people might see him or if he was going to be displeased that they were going to leave the apartment he had gotten into so much trouble just to redecorate. He chose the previous one. "Well, where is it that you want to go?"

"I don't know? I'm sorry I don't, I haven't dated. I have no idea."

"Seriously. With that pretty face of yours I find it stupid for people not to kill themselves for you." The warlock stood up and and turned towards the door.

Alec blushed slightly, but this time he had a bit of experience with Magnus which gave him a heads-up that Magnus was always flirting. Chairman Meow, Magnus' cat, managed to tangle himself on Magnus' feet and send him flying on the ground straight into Alec's arms, who tried to catch him.

"By the Angel!"

"You know, it's a crime to sound that sexy."

The next thing Alec knew, they were kissing, again, but this time he was more prepared, still unpracticed but prepared. He leaned himself against the couch as he carefully dragged Magnus with him, of course the warlock put up no resistance. But it didn't last long because Alec pulled away.

"Magnus, If, Uhm. I uh, I don't know much about this, but it's okay if you, you know."

Before he could even finish his sentence Magnus' mouth was pressed on his, not that he minded or anything. Slowly, Magnus was kissing his Shadowhunter until all he could think about was how sweet he tasted, not like candy or sugar sweet which when you get too much tastes awful but a light kind of sweet, just the right amount of sweetness that no matter how much you get it won't taste bad. The warlock carefully parted Alec's lips with the decision that he wasn't going stop tasting all that sweetness his lips offered and explored Alec's mouth.

Alec on the other hand gave Magnus dominance, since he had no idea what to do, and let his hands travel at Magnus' waist. His one hand traveled under his shirt onto his back and traced runes with his fingers, which made Magnus jolt up a bit, he wasn't expecting the black-haired boy to do that and neither was he expecting this, while his other hand sneaked its way up to the other's neck to pull him closer. Magnus' returned the gestures and had his hands slide around Alec's neck.

A low moan lingered on Alec's throat as Magnus continued to work his magic in their kiss. He's never felt this excited before, it was though electricity was coursing through his veins making him want to jump and stay put at the same time.

When they pulled away, both were panting for the air they denied a few moments ago. Immediately, Alec pulled away his arms when he noticed that they were still under his shirt and tried to stammer an apology, which was stopped by Magnus by placing a finger on his lips.

"No need to apologize Alexander. But I have to say, you are very different." As soon as Magnus spoke the words horror washed over Alec's face. The warlock simply had to choose his words better. "You are the only Shadowhunter I know, in this age, who apologizes to a mere Downworlder." Magnus made an effort to tear himself away but this time he made sure that he was not going to trip, though a little part of him wanted to.

Alec followed the warlock as they made their way to the kitchen, which was also redecorated to suit their date. Magnus' had dropped of the entire Victorian style kitchen and settled for something a bit more a romantic. The tiles were marble and looked like the universe, swirling colors of violet, dark blue and pink with a few white blots, the walls were colored a light shade of rosy pink, the huge wooden cabinets were replaced by white built-ins hanging on top of the bar, which was also white marble, and there was a single round table complete with silver cutlery and two black and white chairs.

"I suppose it's fine with you if we stay inside. Or would you like to go outside?" Magnus was proud of with his work and Alec's approving smile just added to his ego, he really did a great job, his magic did a good job.

"I didn't know you cooked."

"I don't." Magnus grinned but before he could move his fingers and instantly magic food into their plates Alec grabbed him hand and stared at him, intently. He nodded his head and pursed his lips. "No magic!"

The warlock shrugged a bit and made a disappointed sound as Alec released him and made his way to the bar. "Well, do you have other ideas?"

"Oh I almost forgot." Swiftly, Alec made his way back to the living room and came back holding a brown paperbag he dropped at the door earlier. Magnus assumed they were weapons or something but now he was changing his mind. "I, uh, had thought you would magic something out so I brought this." He held out a bottle of wine, two small boxes and some uncooked noodles. "Could I use your kitchen?"

Magnus nodded a yes and directed him to the corner where the stove lie dormant. It had been months since he had last used a stove and that time he nearly burned his entire apartment. Magnus stood a good few feet away from the blasted appliance while the other boy carefully set the food on the bar.

"Shit, I forgot to buy the other ingredients." Alec looked at Magnus as if he was expecting some help.

"No, I don't cook, unless you want to set everything on fire then be my guest."

"I was kinda hoping that you have something in here. I'm sorry." Magnus rolled his eyes and opened one of the built-ins only to be surprised when he saw something familiar. He laid the bottles on the bar as he desperately tried to recall that one recipe he learned in China.

"I do remember this one Asian recipe. But the only help I'll be able to give doesn't involve me actually cooking." The Shadowhunter smiled at him as he explained the recipe, or what he remembered of the recipe, and carefully instructed the Shadowhunter to never let him go anywhere near the stove.

"That sounds easy." But Alec was thinking of something else, something to get even with the warlock. "Hey, Magnus, could you uh, chop those off?" He pointed at the vegetables as he pretended to busy himself with the noodles. "No magic!"

Forty-five minutes passed with a few cries, burnt patches on the Magnus' arms, one or two cuts on his fingers and definitely a lot of glares towards Alec. The cooking torture game ended with Alec holding off a laugh as he put band-aids on the warlock's cut fingers.

"I can't believe you can't cut anything without cutting yourself." Alec served the finished product on the middle of the table along with the boxes, which were these adorable cute square cakes, and the wine. He was met with a pouting Magnus as he sat himself across the chair. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you do it."

Magnus' face softened as he saw Alec's head bowed down, the Shadowhunter was sensitive and emotional, too emotional. "Darling, you don't have to be sorry. But I didn't know you cooked."

"I don't cook much, Izzy always does though, but she makes horrible food. So I decided to learn how to cook simple meals to prevent myself from starving and spending too much at Taki's. I enjoy it though, cooking, it makes me feel like I can do something not everybody can." He said it with so much love in his voice that Magnus felt pity for him. "I'm not as strong as Jace is, and I'm not even half as sociable, funny and beautiful as him and Izzy. But I can cook, so that's something." If it were another person, Magnus thought, their tone would be overflowing wih bitterness but Alec's was normal, as if he had lived in this world where he thinks that he's no one. He has probably, always being shadowed by Jace's skill and wit and Isabelle's stunning beauty, but to Magnus, Alec was something more than them, he just didn't show it.

The older man reached for his hand and squeezed it gently, "Alexander, you have to know you, "

"Are special? A pretty gem among under gems?" His tone wasn't accusing, but Magnus could feel the hurt. "It's okay. I've always been contented with being the silver to the golds. I'm not good with dealing with people and I actually prefer being alone most of the times so it's okay, I guess."

They finished dinner in silence because Magnus was sure he didn't want to hear Alec downgrade himself. No wonder he always acted this way, he had already made this non existing world where everybody thinks he's nobody. Then again the Nephilim were very condescending and judging creatures and if you make one mistake everybody flips and then you're a disgrace. They made their way back to the living room after Alec insisted on doing the dishes.

"Magnus? I'm sorry if I made you those things. It was stupid of me to suggest them."

That's it Magnus couldn't take it.

"Alexander, you don't have to keep on apologizing. I had a great time actually despite the burns, but it was the most fun date I've had in decades. Whatever it is that you want to do or say I'm sure I'd love it because you're not like the rest the world. No one has ever demanded me not to use magic, all my dates even encourage me to make life simpler, but you, you made me feel human even by the slightest bit." Magnus pulled him in a tight embrace. "Maybe everybody thinks you're a silver, but silvers are rarer and more beautiful. They can be deadly and beautiful at the same time. And you're my silver, which makes you more valuable."

The Shadowhunter eased into the hug and slowly crept his arms around the older man's waist as he pressed his face on his chest to feel his heart beat. For Magnus, it was comforting to know that Alec was allowing him to hold him and comfort him when the rest of his species would not even admit the fact that they needed something from them. He knew he was different from the moment he saw him in his party when he tried to sympathize with him and especially now.

Alec pulled away slowly and tried to look for those gold-green cat-eyes he loved looking at. They looked at him as if he were someone worth something and not somebody else's whatever, they looked at him as if he were the single person on this planet. He didn't want to admit it, no, he was still afraid to admit it, but he liked the warlock.

"Magnus, thank you." He pulled away and grabbed the little light blue paperbag he had left behind before dinner. "This is for you. It's one of my favorites but I didn't bake it. It's actually the reason why I was late." He pulled out another brown box with the words 'At The Chocolate Kiss' and set it on the table. "It's called Chocolate Kiss. Here try it." Food, Magnus thought, was something that could bring out that genuine bright smile of his. The cake itself looked divine, three layers of chocolate cake with caramel in between, covered in chocolate of course, two circles of whipped cream at the top and Raziel-knows-what-else-chocolate is inside the little slice of heaven. He took the plastic fork from Alec and tore a piece of the cake. True enough it was like kissing chocolate and it did live up to its look, it was heaven alright.

"That tastes amazing!"

"I'm glad you liked it." Alec seated himself beside Magnus, who was now devouring his third fork full, and smiled. "Thanks for tonight Magnus."

"Here." Magnus lifted the plastic spoon and placed it on Alec's mouth. "Thank you as well Alexander." He placed a light kiss on the Shadowhunter's forehead as he whispered an 'I love you'.

* * *

**How was it? Tell me what you think in a review! (I hope you liked it!)**

**With lots of love, glitter and chocolate,**

**Thunderqueen**


	3. Chapter 3: Family Dinners

I still don't own the characters and it hurts. They belong to Cassie Clare and they always will. Also, I cited a few events from The Infernal Devices and The Bane Chronicles.

Warning, still have OOC's !

* * *

**Lightwoods, Dinners, and Immortality**

"What do you mean I can't go wearing this?" Magnus Bane ran his hands up and down his body as he tried to explain that wearing violet leather pants with orange flames at the side and a body-hugging long sleeved top was perfect for any type of dinner. Well, maybe except this one, but the clothes made him stand out and it was showing off his nice body.

Alec on the other hand was not convinced that his boyfriend was going to wear that for the Lightwood Family dinner, as if it wasn't enough that he was dating the raunchiest Downworlder, his boyfriend had to dress up like someone just begging for attention. "Come on Magnus, how about this one?" He held in his hands a pair of jeans, that weren't too skinny, a white dress shirt with a silver-gray vest. It looked old school, a bit simple for the warlock, but Alec wanted nothing more than for his dearest warlock to not look like he was about to set everything on chaotic fire.

"Hmm. Casual yet formal and white is eternally elegant! Wait, there. I have to say I didn't know you knew fashion." The warlock threw away the vest and replaced it with a dark blue denim jacket that fit his shoulders and sides perfectly. _First rule of looking fabulous, the jacket must always fit whether if it's the old coat-and-tie or any variations_, Magnus said to himself as he snapped his fingers and instantly changed clothes. "I tell you my dear, you can dress me in potato sacks and I can still look magnificent!" He made some last minute touch ups to his hair, he dropped the glitter and spikes and just went for the messy-but-gorgeous look.

"Are you done? We have to go now if we still want to have dinner with them." The warlock's attention drifted from the huge vanity mirror hanging on the wall to the young Shadowhunter at his side who was wearing, probably the oldest pair of jeans he had, which were obvious because of the few holes at the thighs and poor fading spots, and another of those hideous black shirts he owned.

"Don't you dare tell me you're going to wear that." He gave him 'the look' he always gives when Alec says or does something completely stupid or adorable.

"What? Why? There's nothing wrong with it." Magnus only made a 'yeah right' sound and then proceeded to the back of his closet where he was sure he kept some clothes that were a bit out dated and small for him. When he came back he was carrying two brown paper bags and threw them on the bed. He eyed the pieces carefully and with an expert eye, he picked a pair of light brown pants, a powder blue V-neck shirt and a black leather jacket.

"There, either that or I go naked." Alec, who was horrified with the idea, grabbed the clothes and marched to the bathroom. After a few minutes he came out and he was met with a shocked Magnus, he was not expecting the outcome. "Get those off right now!"

Alec, who was trying to fix his hair and failing at it, shot him a puzzled look. "Why? You're the one who gave them to me to wear and I won't have you naked in front of my family, or in front of anyone for that matter!" He took out his leather jacket and tossed them on the bed, he was clearly not seeing Magnus' pleased looked.

"Sweetie, I don't need other people falling in love with you." He placed a kiss on Alec's forehead and hugged him. "You look amazing honey."

"I-uh, you too? But we have to go now Mags."

Magnus broke free from the hug and opened up the portal which took them to Idris, right in front of the Lightwood manor. He glanced at Alec who was clearly nervous and clenching his fists. "Hey, don't be so nervous. I'm right here."

Before Alec could answer the door burst open and revealed a stunning Isabelle wearing a tight red dress and black heels. She had her hair inaa loose ponytail at the back and the pendant on her neck was a dull red, no demons around. "Come on you two. We're about to start."

Magnus nodded as Alec lead the way towards the family dining room where Robert sat at the very front and looking all stiff while Maryse sat at the other end and was smiling at them- at Alec and Isabelle. What, or who Magnus didn't expect was Simon Lewis sitting beside Maryse and looking slightly uncomfortable. He smiled them a 'hello' as Maryse stood up and greeted them.

"Good evening Magnus Bane." She said with all formality and a slight bit of welcoming tone and pointed at the seat across Simon for them sit down.

"To you too Maryse, and Robert." Magnus made sure to pause before he added Robert's name, he was very sure and very well informed that the two were not on very good terms. Alec sat beside him, near Robert, while Isabelle sat across from his brother.

"So Magnus, how have you been?" Maryse, unlike Robert, was a bit more accepting of her children's preferences and tried her very best to make conversation with them.

"I have been busy with a few matters concerned with the seat in the Council and some jobs here and there."

"Will you be taking the seat?" Robert, who was quiet and said nothing when entered, stared at him as if he were in Inquisitor mode and they were at trial.

"Father, I don't think this is the right time for that." Alec interrupted calmly as he lifted the fork from his plate and to his mouth. Magnus thought that Alec was holding himself calmly until he noticed that his feet was rapidly tapping the floor.

"No it's fine Alexander. I have been reconsidering since Catarina Loss seems to have no interest with the matter, but I think it a bit too serious for me." He glanced at Robert who was nodding. Simon on the other hand was engaged in deep conversation with Isabelle and occasionally smiling at something she says.

Once dinner was finished, Robert excused himself immediately saying that he had something to do and left the five of them. Alec was obviously relieved at his father's departure and let out a sigh as he ran his hands through his hair. Maryse on the other hand was just quiet and still held an air of sophistication around her.

"Well, Isabelle, Alec ," Maryse broke the silence and looked at all of them with her blue eyes, first at Alec then Isabelle then Simon and finally at Magnus' direction. "I suppose you'd want to tell me more about your, uhm, partners."

Isabelle shone brightly as if she'd been waiting for this question for a long time. "Well, Simon is in a band, a mundane band. They play music, some form of music. You've met him at Jocelyn and Luke's wedding right? He's still working on his memories though."

"I see. Will he be Ascending?" Ascending is where a mundane with the gift of sight or knowledge of the Shadow world steps up in front of the Clave and drinks from the Mortal Cup to become a Shadowhunter. It's not a real stable process because as mundanes grow older the process becomes deadlier and sometimes the results aren't always satisfactory, they may end up with a Forsaken.

Simon set down his drink and nodded. "Yes, I will be, though I still have to work with my memories before I Ascend." It turns out the Council has already decided that Simon was worthy of being a Shadowhunter because of the bravery he showed during the war. He also explained that he had already told his mother and sister and they were more accepting than with him being a vampire, though they were still a bit 'sketchy'.

The night wore on with Isabelle and Magnus enlightening themselves with the topic of fashion while Simon chatted with Maryse about Ascending. Of course, Magnus didn't spare them with his encounter with a mundane named Sophie who Ascended successfully, the thing is he forgot the fact that Sophie married into the Lightwood family.

"You don't happen to mean Sophie Ashdown right? I didn't know you knew her.

A wave of memories rushed through Magnus' head, memories with Will Herondale, Tessa Gray, the clockwork creatures, the Lightwoods and just about almost everybody's ancestors. He smiled at Maryse and nodded.

"We were acquainted with one another." He looked at Isabelle, who was curious as well and looking back at him with dark eyes, then glanced at Alec, who was equally curious. Maryse just nodded and Magnus couldn't stop thinking that even though she shared her very rare physical traits with Alec they were not the same, both in looks and actions. Where Maryse towered with confidence and air of sophistication, Alec was more of a sideline person.

"Well then, I suppose you've also met some of the Lightwoods?"

Instantly he thought of Benedict, Gabriel and Gideon Lightwood and the way they had thought of themselves as the only ones who mattered. Then he was terrified of the idea that Maryse might ask him questions and he might have to say to them that the Lightwood he met happened to hold affairs with demons and had his two sons kill him. He knew that Maryse was proud, along with all the other Shadowhunters, and that she could throw them out of the house if he said anything wrong. Of course if it were just Magnus, he could easily say that their ancestor turned into a worm because of demon pox or tell them a tale of a certain female Lightwood asking for his services to kill other Shadowhunters and rub it in their faces just to say that they aren't the highest species, but he wasn't alone. He was with Alec who wanted nothing more than for his family to accept him, and Magnus didn't want to upset his boyfriend.

"I have met a few Lightwoods. Gabriel and Gideon Lightwood." He threw the idea of knowing Benedict and Tatiana and decided that if the family doesn't know about them he won't be the one to tell them. Although he thought it was rather ironic, Benedict associated himself with demons and here was Alec dating a warlock, though the gravity of the situation is much, much less and Benedict was nowhere near as perfect as his dear Alec. He disregarded the idea when he realized it wasn't that funny. "I've also met Cecily Herondale, Gabriel's wife. She's a good Shadowhunter."

As if on cue, Alec excused himself and swiftly exited the room. Isabelle and Simon didn't need to ask Alec if he was okay because they could clearly see that he wasn't, but before any of them could go after Alec, Magnus grabbed his napkin and stood up.

"I'll talk to him. If you'll excuse me please." Maryse reached for his hands before he could move away.

"Magnus, I know we've gone through a rocky start, but I, please take care of Alec. He needs you." He gave her a reassuring nod and squeezed her hands lightly.

It wasn't that hard to look for Alec, clearly he wasn't inside the living room because it was too near, so Magnus climbed up the stairs and decided to go left and take his chances that Alec would be somewhere be in hallway. The walls were adorned with a few family pictures, Isabelle and Jace's portraits hung closely while Alec's was positioned farther, right after another portrait of a little boy with dark hair and gray eyes.

"You've seen, you saw Max right?" He spun around and saw Alec leaning against the door frame of one of the rooms, probably his own room. Alec was looking down at his shoes and his voice cracked as he spoke the words. "I was the last one to get a portrait, if you're wondering why mine's the farthest."

Magnus turned to look at the portrait. It was Alec all right, same blue ocean eyes with its unknown depth and brevity, black locks that were parted at the left and brushed up, pale and unsmiling face that screamed uncertainty. "I can't imagine why." He made his way towards the Shadowhunter. "Want to explain why you left?"

Alec only shrugged and made his way to his room, by the window. "I'm sorry." The warlock followed him and carefully wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist and buried his face on his head. If it were possible, he wanted everything to lay still, for the sun to stop for a moment, for the moon to continue her reign, for time to break and leave them here with each other. But he knew very well that time was selfish. He tried to take in as much as he could of the moment, the way they fit in each other's arms without awkwardness, the way their heart beat mixes into a single rhythm, the way Alec smells, like sandalwood but different.

"Alec, honey. What is it?"

"Magnus, I can't." He turned around and faced him. Magnus swore he could get lost while looking at his blue eyes and he could care less, but this moment required his full attention. "I thought I was okay with your immortality but hearing you talk about all those past people, all those centuries ago, it feels like the universe is just playing with me, with us. I know we've already talked about it, but I, I can't still. I don't want to hurt you."

Time was a cruel enemy and fate was just down right unfair, that much Magnus knew. Warlocks like him tend to shut down and shut off when the time comes, when they've hurt too much, loved too much, felt too much. He was nearly there, near the point of boxing in all his emotions and putting them away in the farthest corner of his being. But Alec, his dear sweet Alec, came into his life and opened the box, he took out every emotion from him and made him feel alive, made him feel human. The heart he was once gluing to permanency was softened as Alec mended it and took it in his hands. He was afraid before, afraid that he might fall and Alec might break his heart to a thousand little pieces that could no longer be repaired, but right now he didn't mind if Alec did, he was worth it.

"Alexander, you won't hurt me."

"Yes, yes I could. I know you love me too much and I do love you too, but what happens when I die? I know you'll get hurt and I don't want to be the cause of that. I don't want to be this glass wall which falls and shatters and wounds you. I can't, I, Magnus."

"Alexander, if you're going to break my heart I'd still be willing to give it to you. Do you think I haven't thought about it? Of course I have, I will be hurt but if it means that I get to spend this little forever with you then I'd have no regrets. Alexander, I love you and I always will." He pressed a kiss on Alec's forehead. "I always will."

"I'm sorry Magnus. I didn't want to be angry or upset." The warlock lifted his chin to level his face with his.

"It's okay Alec. I understand how hard it is, how you feel. But I want you to remember that all this, what we have, is something I'd give up anything for, even my immortality."

Alec glared at Magnus, who was smiling back at him, as he let the words fly out. "Don't you dare Magnus Bane."

"I was just kidding." He smiled then kissed him, kissed him with all the love and reassurance he could put into the kiss. And in his mind, he thought, the world could continue to go on and on and he could care less.

"I love you Magnus and I will as much as I can, as long as I can."

What do you think? I know the tone is different, a little bit, from my other stories. I wanted it to be light and funny but in the end I wanted it to be a bit more serious. I had to convince myself that someday Alec will die and Magnus has to go on, so here.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think in a review, or what you want the next chapter to be about!

With love and sparkles,

Thunderqueen


	4. Chapter 4: To Do List

Just a drabble while fighting my writer's block and my addiction towards FIFA. I've made something similar to this entitled: My List of Wolframs (kyo kara maoh!) so I decided to make one for Magnus. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

I will never own the characters.

* * *

**Magnus' To-Do-List**

Dark rumbling clouds hung around Brooklyn and threatened a long day of rain. Alec didn't care much about rain, or the weather for that matter, though today he was enjoying the cold atmosphere. So far there hadn't been any sightings of demons around, meaning he could just take the day off, lounge around the apartment with his green tea while Magnus- Magnus. Blue eyes shimmered against the gray background of the window as Alec stared wide-eye at the empty space next to him where Magnus was supposed to be.

It was rare that Magnus woke up before him and even rarer that he was up without waking him up. Chairman Meow had already purred his way beside Alec, the feline was certainly enjoying the warmth the Shadowhunter provided and could care less that his original master was not there. Reluctantly, Alec stood up quite puzzled at Magnus' early disappearance, though his worry was cut short when he saw a pink note, with glitters, stuck on the doors of their, Magnus' mostly, closet. _Hey Cupcake, Gone off to work, had to start earlier, such a the weather changes it's my fault, mostly. I love you sweet pea._

Seriously though, Magnus' list of pet names to call Alec was getting more and more embarrassing, it had started with sweet pea, then sweetie then adjectives which had the same meaning as sweet and recently, variations of sweet pastries. Opening the cabinet, Alec grabbed a shirt and carefully placed the piece of paper on top of Magnus' clean clothes, which he went to the trouble of washing, drying and folding, without using magic.

"I guess it's just us here huh?" Chairman made a long noise as he stretched his white legs and curled beside the blue pillows. Beside the bed was the small glass obsidian table where the laptop shone. Alec wasn't someone to pry into Magnus' personal things, though the warlock seemed to always know his business, but the open laptop was just _scandalous_, as Magnus would put it.

"I'm just going to check it. I won't dig around." The black-haired boy grabbed the laptop and seated himself at edge of the bed as he double clicked the folder 'Magnus Bane', but his victory was short lived when a pop-up appeared and asked for a password. His eyebrow furrowed as he desperately thought of what the password could be. He tsked at himself as he tried what possible combinations he could have had: 'ChairmanMeow', 'MagnusBane', 'AlecLightwood', 'MagnusAlec'.

"Dang it Magnus Bane!" Disappointed Alec pushed the laptop away but before he could put it back on the table he remembered something: 'sweetpea' then the pop-up disappeared and he was met with a few other folders, documents and some pictures. Like Magnus' closet, his laptop was as disorganized and Alec could only imagine why the warlock always messed up his appointments with his clients.

Alec scrolled through the pictures of them during their trips in Paris, India, China and London, a few pictures of smaller version of Chairman Meow, probably when he was just a small bundle of fur unlike now, and some pictures of Alec sleeping. Blood rushed to his cheeks as he saw four or five pictures of him with his eyes closed and dozing. Then he stumbled across a very intriguing file: Magnus' To-Do-List.

Although he knew mostly what it is that Magnus did- cater to his client's sometimes ridiculous request, the thought kept on tugging at him. What is it that Magnus does? He clicked the file twice and he saw something he didn't expect.

To-Do-List (And Reminders)

- _Replace Alec's set of horrible sweaters (absolutely horrible!)_

Unconsciously, Alec glanced at his shirt and made a mental note to hide his sweaters where Magnus will never find them. They were 'horrible' but they were really comfortable and they gave way for less constricted movement and to some degree, protection.

-_ Buy coffee and tea (for Alec)_

Usually most people, like Jace, Isabelle, and Clary, would hand him coffee cups and expect him to gulp it like they did, while Simon, who knew his indifference towards coffee, would just smile and ask him if he wanted one, for the sake of courtesy of course.

- _Make Alec breakfast, at least once _

Now this, made Alec question if Magnus was the one who wrote this. He knew Magnus very well and he was not one who cooked, unless if it meant eating burnt bacon. But he felt a warm feeling form on his stomach, Magnus must love him more than he knew.

- _Give the Chairman a proper party_

The cat deserves it, was all Alec could think of. The last party he threw was wide off from Chairman's real birthday. It was eight months too early.

- _Buy new pants, dress shirts and ties (winter collection)_

Yep, this was Magnus' alright.

- _Tell Alec I love him_

A smile crept up Alec's face and the warmth forming in his stomach crept up to his chest as he read the five words. The warlock never failed to do it everyday and every time he said it, Alec knew he meant it.

_- Make sure Alec is asleep at night_

_- Track Alec's demon hunts and always have a portal ready_

_- Hug him every morning (I think he likes it)_

_- Kiss him at night (He expects it)_

Alec. Alec. Alec. He blinked thrice as he continued to read the list. Mostly it was a list of what Magnus did everyday, hug him every morning when he wakes up, kiss him at night before they slept, hold his hand when he read to him, finger-brush his messy hair before he leaves, call him pet names etc.

"What are you doing with my laptop?" Instinctively he closed the laptop and stood up to face a very annoyed Magnus. Clearly his job wasn't the most enjoyanle plus he had to wake up earlier than usual. Alec tried to stammer an excuse and only to find himself whimpering, he didn't want to lie to Magnus. "I had a terrible day at work today, not to mention I had to wake up early for it!" He threw his dripping wet jacket on the floor and discarded the handkerchief, which was wet as well. "I got drenched on the rain and I come home to my boyfriend prying on my things. Seriously, the universe hates me." Magnus stopped in front of Alec and expected an excuse.

Of course, he didn't get one. Instead Alec moved closer towards him and hugged him, his face burried on the warlock's slightly drenched shirt, his hands around his waist, and his entire body fitted against the other man's. Magnus could only sigh at Shadowhunter's gestures.

"I love you Magnus." Alec pulled away and kissed him on the mouth. He didn't care that much that his boyfriend was wet from the rain, or that he had to stand on tip toes and pull himself to kiss him properly, or that the Chairman was curling around their feet, or that the rain drummed harder on the roof, or anything else for that matter.

"Don't get me wrong I'd love to kiss you all day, and I intend to, but I am dripping wet. At least let me change my clothes." And Magnus did, with a snap of his fingers he had changed his clothes, silk pajama bottoms and a pink V-neck shirt. He turned to face Alec, who was still smiling at him and looking at him weirdly. "What is wrong with you Alexander?"

The Shadowhunter laughed softly and nodded his head sideways as he threw himself on the bed. Magnus followed shortly and hung close to his boyfriend, slipping his hands around his body, burying his face on his black hair and tangling their legs under the sheets. Whatever it was that Alec saw he was going to have to let it go, it's not like he could guess his password.

"Hey Magnus, I uh, saw something in your laptop. And I, uh" Magnus tensed as Alec spoke, he must've guessed right, but there was nothing there only pictures, a few work files and _that_.

"What did you see?"

"Err, I'm sorry. I didn't want to look or anything. It's just." Alec had pulled himself to a sitting position while Magnus' arms still coiled around his waist, which was a little damp from hugging his boyfriend.

The warlock pulled himself and pressed himself against Alec's back. "Oh? Well, I'm sure whatever it is you saw, you can't blackmail me for it."

"Mags," Alec's pale hands found Magnus' tan ones and intertwined their fingers together like lovesick teenagers, minus and sick and teenagers part. "Thanks for doing the things you do, for the little things. I never knew you paid so much attention. Thank you."

"Of course I pay attention Alexander."

"Let me finish okay? I, I'm sorry I don't seem to mind the little things. And I never thanked you for it, I thought that you just did it out of habit." He turned slightly to face Magnus as he smiled to encourage him to continue. "Well, I want you to know that I do notice those things and I love them, it's just that I didn't want to seem too important by, you know, pointing them out. I'm sorry I never thanked you or did things for you."

Alec was ready for some sort of yelling or groans of disappointment, but he was met with soft laughter coming from the man behind him. "Honey, you are important. That's why I do those things, because I love you and I love doing them. I'm not as selfless as you think I am. And, if you think you don't do things for me then you're dead wrong Lightwood."

"What?" Magnus dropped his hands and lied on the bed, obviously he was tired, exhausted and sleepy. Alec just stared at him as he fluttered his golden catlike eyes to a yawn. Without thinking second thoughts, Alec stretched his hands to Magnus' and held it the way he held it back in Valentine's ship or when they battled Sebastian-Jonathan's dark Shadowhunters or when Magnus came home late at night after a very tiring summoning job he did with the Clave, or just about anything the warlock did which drained his powers.

Blue sparks lit from their hands as Alec felt a surge of energy travel from his arms to his hands and then to the warlock beside him. He saw him smile. "See, every time I come home dead tired from work, even if it's not life threatening you give me your strength. It's like I've become this _mana_ bank." His grip tightened as the blue smoke faded, Alec felt a cool pool or air form on his palms, it was always like that when he gave his strength to Magnus and he had grown used to it.

"You don't notice that do you?" He nodded sideways. "Well, you always do that. Also, every morning you make me coffee, I know very well you don't like coffee but you still make it. Not to mention you make this chaotic room organized. And the way you let me fix your hair even though you could care less, the way you kiss me every time you wake up, yes I notice that, and a bunch of other things you do that mean so much. Come here."

Alec lied beside Magnus and though the warlock was far taller than the Shadowhunter, Magnus curled around Alec and wrapped himself around the boy beside him. "You don't even know you do these things because you're busy at not paying attention to yourself. Sweetie, I'd love you even if all you did was lie around in my bed."

"I love you too Magnus. I really do."

"I know cupcake." He rested his head on Alec's shoulders and took in all his warmth. This weather was perfect of cuddling, staying in bed and vowing sweet non-sense, Magnus thought as he nuzzled closer towards his boyfriend.

"But you can drop the other pet names. I don't mind, sweet pea."

Magnus' new found strength surged around his body leaving warm trail marks on its wake, but all he could think about was all the simple gestures Alec made, the little tweaks and turns, which made his day more perfect than it already was. His eyes shut close as he let the memories flood his mind and drift him to sleep.

* * *

I hope you liked it! As usual please tell me what you think in a review!

With lots of love, sparkles and warm cuddles,

Thunderqueen


	5. Chapter 5: Ladies' Man

I hope you enjoy this one! I will never own the characters!

* * *

**Ladies' Man**

If there was anything in the world Magnus hated the most, aside from everything else, is when people claim stuff that's not theirs, especially if that 'stuff' is, say, a certain black-haired, blue-eyed Shadowhunter with the most charming innocent personality. The warlock hissed under his breath as he tried to compose himself and not send those awful girls burning in crisp blue flames. When he dared Alec to go around mundane places without glamour on, he wasn't really expecting a horde of females looking at their- Alec's direction and falling head over heels for his child-like smile, which Magnus had to agree, was very, very captivating and romantic.

He leaned against the cool wall silently as he observed three girls smiling and laughing like idiots whenever Alec blushed, smiled, talked and breathed. Magnus knew how charming Alec could be, or how much attention those black locks took, or how captivating his blue eyes were, or how his lean, wiry body would attract even the slightest glances, or how completely and utterly perfect his Shadowhunter was.

_-flashback-_

"Magnus, I don't see why we have to go." Alec leaned on the door frame as he watched his warlock boyfriend put on another shirt just to throw it on the bed, for the hundredth time. Seriously, he doesn't quite understand why Magnus had to change so much since they were just going outside, he doesn't even understand why they had to go, because as far as Magnus was concerned, the warlock could just magic anything to appear.

Magnus, on the other hand, was shifting from left to right and then back to examine if the shirt he was wearing was either too simple or just right. He didn't want to attract too much attention and over dress for the occasion but he didn't want to seem under dressed and just plain simple. "Honey, because it's a beautiful day. Plus, I want to go check out new, " Magnus paused as he gave the black and white striped V-neck sweater, which hugged his body perfectly, a nod of approval. "New movies."

Alec moved towards the bed and started folding Magnus' shirts, he didn't want to sleep in a bed full of clothes, or open the cabinet one day and find himself unable to look for anything because of all the mess, the warlock had a habit of throwing things anywhere. "First of all, it's not a beautiful day, it's scorching hot outside. Second we just watched a movie last week. And third, the sweater you're wearing is ripped on the back."

Magnus turned around and true enough, he did see scratch marks. "Come on sweetie. Don't be so afraid of the mundane world." With a swift movement, he discarded the sweater along with the other shirts and settled for a white V-neck shirt with black inky designs on the sides.

"Magnus, I'm a Shadowhunter, I am not afraid of the mundane world."

"Well, then Mister 'I am not afraid of anything in this world' I dare you to go with me outside, no glamour"

Alec knew Magnus well. Why not give the warlock a taste of his own medicine? But Alec had to be careful, Magnus can be a tricky opponent. "Fine then, have it your way Bane." He folded the last shirt carefully and settled it with the rest of the shirts. If he wanted to play this game, he had to out play the century old warlock.

"Perfect! But not with those clothes on."

_-end of flashback-_

Magnus tsked and silently cursed himself for even dragging Alec outside for the whole world to see. Clearly, he had forgotten how easily mundies can lose themselves and fawn over something quickly. He took another glance at Alec's direction and another wave of annoyance hit him. Those girl weren't going to go anywhere so soon, so he decided to take the matter in his hands, literally. With a snap and a few blue sparks, the girls tensed and then walked away, without any other word.

The Shadowhunter glared at Magnus. Sure, he wasn't really comfortable with those mundanes clinging around him but that doesn't give Magnus the go on magicking them. "What was that for?"

"Oh, come on. They were annoying, pesky little things." Draping an arm around Alec's waist, Magnus pulled him towards the bench across the white angel fountain. He did it to indicate to the other starers that he was his and only his. "What did they tell you?"

Of course, the Shadowhunter let it go. He was winning this game and he dared not feel pity on the warlock, he brought this on himself. "Oh, nothing much. They asked if I was seeing someone and coffee."

After Camille played with him and broken his heart, he had nearly cared about other lovers or with loving for that matter. He had flings, nothing serious but sometime he fell in love. Yet with Alec, he felt different, he felt something he didn't feel when he was with Camille or any other past loves, he felt human, vulnerable and weak. So right now, when Alec told him that those pestering girls where trying to hit on him, he felt a sudden urge to glamour both of them and return to their apartment.

"What did you say?" He tried to keep calm, and he was good at it though he avoided eye contact with him.

"I said I _am_ with someone."

It was a good thing he was looking away, otherwise he would risk being seen with such a relieved expression. During the first few stores they went in, there were a few glances thrown at Alec's face, then as they moved on from store to store, the glances lingered lengthily accompanied by hushed whispers which sounded like 'That tall guy is hot, but the shorter one is damn handsome!' then finally two giggling girls approached him and gave him a small piece paper with their numbers. Alec had smiled at them and thanked them for their gesture, of course he had no idea what they gave him, while Magnus just gave them an annoyed look.

Then one girl, with brown hair braided behind her back and huge black eyeglasses, tripped as she passed the couple. Alec moved swiftly, Shadowhunter swift, before anyone could react and caught the girl safely in his arms before she could even touch the floor. After that a few more pretended to fall in front of them and Alec would catch them or hold them in time. Sometimes even before a girl could come close, Magnus sends them death glares and flashes a bit of his cat-eyes and send them staggering back.

Of course, Magnus knew that Alec had no interests with them, but having to share Alec's company pissing him off. "Mags, what's wrong?" But he could't hide the worry painted on his face, what if Alec gets tired of him and leaves him? It'll break his heart beyond repair.

"Yes Alexander, just a bit tired." The Shadowhunter knew he wasn't, how could he be? Gently, he reached for his hands and squeezed it. "I love you Alexander, you know that."

The black-haired by twisted and faced Magnus, who was casting his eyes down in an attempt to hide his emotions. With his one hand he cupped Magnus' face and turned it to face him. Cerulean eyes met gold-green eyes. "I know Magnus, you tell me everyday."

He kissed him with as much passion as he could, with all the comfort and love he could put into a kiss, and with everything he could. "And I love you too." He kissed him again.

* * *

I have to admit, this was a bit rushed. I seem to be losing my writing mojo and facing writer's block.

Still, I hope you enjoyed this. As always, please leave a review on what you think or what you want me to write! (I do that now xD)

With lots of love, sparkles and blocks,

Thunderqueen


	6. Chapter 6: Anniversary !

It took me a long time to finally update this one. I already had a pending chapter to post but I decided to make it an independent one-shot, but it's still in the editing phase so I hope you'll check it out when I post. I hope you like this one. Please enjoy!

I don't own the characters, Cassie Clare does. Also, the poem I mentioned, is not mine.

Please enjoy~

* * *

**Anniversary ?!**

One of the hardest things in life is where you stand outside a pink colored store and pace back and forth trying to come up with the most perfect gift you can give someone on a special day, say an anniversary. To make it harder, you're not even sure if today is your anniversary, well it has been exactly a year since a particular Shadowhunter kissed, abruptly at that, a certain warlock in front of the said Shadowhunter's family and a whole army of Nephilim, but is that the anniversary date?

Magnus Bane leaned against the hard cement wall as he scoured his memories for a hint or clue on what Alec wanted, if Alec might have said something he liked or fancied or paid attention to for even half a minute. But nothing came to mind, except for weapons and demon killing, which was out of the question. With a defeated sigh, he straightened himself and continued to walk down the street, hoping for something, anything to catch his attention.

He glanced at his watch, _an hour left._ Gift shopping wasn't on this day's to do list because Alec didn't want a gift, anything material anyways, and when Magnus asked him what he wanted all Alec would say was 'I just want, need you to stop magicking things around the house.' But since it was Alec who invited him for lunch and it was him who's 'stepping outside the box', he felt this sudden urge to buy him a gift, it's not everyday Alexander Lightwood invites him to lunch and insists on preparing everything.

But this sudden gesture had offered no form of help to Magnus' situation: what do you get somebody, who doesn't want anything, for their anniversary, which isn't officially the anniversary?

His train of thought was stopped when his phone vibrated and made him stop at an antique shop with the name 'Silver Ones'. He fished for his phone and wasn't in the least bit surprised when he saw that it was Isabelle who texted her.

_"You getting a gift for Alec? I recommend nothing. He loves it. Oh wait, he mentioned he wanted a sword once."_ Of course, even his dearest sister doesn't know what in the Angel's name it is Alec wants, apart from a whole lot of peace and quiet and weapons. Ironic.

_"Your brother proves to be difficult. Weapons are out of the question. I need help!"_

_"Books maybe? I've given him 18 books in total, I don' think he loves them that much._" Books. Magnus' knowledge wasn't that limited, in fact he was somewhat well-versed with them, so finding a good book wasn't hard at all, but finding a good book Alec would want and Isabelle hasn't given yet, would prove to be harder.

Magnus typed quickly as he opened the Medieval style oak door of the shop. _"Thanks Iz. I leave the book giving to you!"_ The store in itself wasn't all that fancy; dust settled on top of the shelves with different types of snow globes, the chandelier wasn't void of dust either and Raziel-knows what else in that old rickety glass, a few Victorian plush couches sat on the corner, vanity mirrors hung in the walls and reflected Magnus' body creating an infinite image of Magnuses, leather bound books sat on one of the bookshelves and near the marble counter was a glass case holding a variety of gems.

"Good morning and welcome to the Silver Ones. How can I help you?" A brunette girl with soft hazel eyes appeared from the counter and brimmed with excitement, something odd from an antique shop but Magnus waved it off, he was probably the first customer of the month.

Slowly, he walked towards the glass case and regarded the pieces, some he were familiar with and most he'd already seen, and touched, personally. There were a few fakes, but they were close enough to be mistaken for the real thing, that is if you weren't a real live warlock who's seen the real damned thing in person. But he waved it off again, it wasn't doing any real damage, just selling fake stuff. "Yes, I'm looking for a gift. Something that says 'I know you don't want a gift but hey I'm giving this to you.' Think you can help me?"

The brunette girl regarded his words carefully and then proceeded to one of the book shelves on the right. "She read poetry? By the way, I'm Elisa." Supposed-Elisa came back holding a thick black velvet book with a few silver linings at the edge and crimson red wisp-y designs. Supposed Elisa laid the book on the marble counter and removed the dust housing on the book.

"Not a 'she' and he loves them, I think." Magnus continued to study the jewelries as he recounted the past people who wore them and the events accompanying them. Some memories were sad, others had no particular effect on him, and a few were just downright embarrassing. His attention lingered lengthily on one of the silver pendants but his new found interest was cut short when Supposed-Elisa opened the book.

"Oh, well it doesn't matter. It's actually a journal thing, but it has this one poem, Morning by Pablo Neruda, on the first pages. Plus it's also a box." Elisa held it proud as she pointed at the small hollow hole at the middle of the pages where something obviously rested but was taken out. Magnus carefully took the book/box and flipped through the pages, old parchment paper, and true enough on the front was a hand written poem.

Smiling, he was satisfied with the book/box and the poem inscribed on the first pages. "Perfect, and I'll take that silver pendant as well." Elisa shuffled past Magnus and took the silver pendant from the glass case and carefully placed it on the hollow space in between the pages of the book. She gave him a warm smile as she took his hands.

"I'm very sure he'll love it. Thank you." Magnus smiled back at her and wished that she was true. He gave her the payment and stalked outside the store towards their date site.

Amidst all the chaos caused by the mundanes and their loud voices yelling at one another, Alec stood shyly where a black, of course it had to be black, picnic blanket rested on top of the golden brown leaves. He was carrying a brown paper bag on one hand and was waving to Magnus with the other, as if it was not easy spotting a black-haired, blue-eyed, pale-skinned Shadowhunter.

Of course, Magnus kept the box hidden and decided to 'magic' it out later, just to catch Alec off guard. "Hey sweetie, did you wait long?" He leaned down slightly and kissed Alec on the cheek, he can't risk losing control on a public area without wards or glamours, not that he minded but he was thinking of his dear boyfriend.

He nodded sideways as he lead the taller man towards the blanket and signaled him to sit down. "No, not really. I arrived shortly before you did." Alec positioned himself beside Magnus and started taking out plastic containers and placing them in front of them. "I made those Asian noodles again but I added something else a few spices, some sandwiches, though I don't know what you wanted. Oh, Jace and Clary gave me this wine and Isabelle bought us some pastries." He held a gold bottle of wine, sparkling no doubt, and a pink box with black ribbons with the words 'Palace Hearts' printed on the sides.

"Oh?" He eyed the small buffet laid out and his heart softened from the simple gesture Alec had planned, it wasn't the most extravagant, luxurious or fabulous, but it was enough to get the message across. "What's the big occasion?" The warlock had to be sure that what he was thinking was correct before he pulled out his gift.

"Er, I uh. I just wanted to, uhm." Obviously Alec wasn't sure either.

"Happy Anniversary too Alexander." Magnus linked his hands with Alec's and squeezed it lightly.

The next two hours went by perfectly with Alec describing the little details of his day and with them savoring every bite of Alec's prepared food, Jace and Clary's wine that didn't sting too much, and Isabelle's bite-sized assortment of cakes. When they finished he drew out another brown box with a yellow ribbon and on the top was 'Chocolate Kiss', the cake they ate on their first date.

Taking out the last bite, Magnus smiled at how attentive Alec was during their first date, he thought the Shadowhunter wouldn't tell a single soul about them but he was wrong, dead wrong. Although Alec was dense enough not to know how much he loved him, Magnus forgave him because he knew all too well that Alec was just a lovesick boy who didn't know how to play the game.

"Hey Magnus," The warlock felt a pair of arms circle his waist and made no effort to wriggle out. He loved how Alec would wrap him protectively around his arms, as if he weren't capable of defending himself, and feel his heart beat faster than normal.

"Hmm?"

Alec stretched out his hands and slowly unclenched his fist. He held a red tiny cloth bag with gold ribbons and designs. Magnus picked up the bag and carefully opened it. "Angel!" Magnus lifted the white-gold ring in the air and carefully studied it. It was a slim silver colored ring with blue tendrils around it and at the center was a beautifully carved rose with a single blue gem at the middle. The inside of the ring was inscribed and held the words 'Aku Cinta Kamu' _I love you._ But it wasn't just a ring, it was a pendant. The ring hung on gold rope-like chains which glistened with the sun's rays.

"Here let me." Alec took the chain and put it around Magnus' neck. The ring dangled on his chest, just above his heart, and the blue swirls brightened up and resembled Alec's own bright eyes shining with life. Throughout Magnus' life he has received countless more valuable and more beautiful gifts but none like this one which brimmed with passion, love and kindness.

Magnus' slender fingers touched the ring and felt it throb, or was that his heart? "Alexander, it's so, beautiful."

"I, uh am glad you like it. I hope one day I'll get you a, err, a proper engagement ring."

The warlock jumped a bit and turned to face Alec, who was blushing a light shade of red, and smiling at him. Obviously he was nervous and he had no idea what he was saying or doing, but Magnus felt like he could melt anytime. He was expecting something but not this, he was completely caught off guard. Never in his entire life, well maybe a few times, was he left so speechless. What was he going to say or do? He has never proposed to anyone much less have anyone propose to him.

"Please say something Magnus." He focused on Alec's face and saw how nervous and afraid he was.

"Are you proposing?"

"Yes." A wave of horror washed over Alec's face as he asked the question, his voice must have been so dead Alec thought he didn't want to. "Er, I, I hope you'd get the idea. Angel, I must have done something stupid. I had no idea how t-"

The Shadowhunter's train of horrible thoughts and words were stopped when a pair of lips crashed down onto his. Pale hands found their way around the warlock's neck and pulled him closer as Magnus' hands circled Alec's waist for support. Alec's lips were soft and gentle, much like their kiss.

Magnus pulled away slowly. "Darling, I, I don't know what to say."

"Uhm, Yes?" Alec smiled shyly and Magnus chuckled.

"Of course, yes Alexander. You just, just caught me off guard, but I love it. I love you." Magnus flicked his fingers as blue sparks crackled from his hands and the black book/box appeared from out of nowhere and landed on Alec's open palms. "For you my dear." He gave it a once-over then proceeded to open it. Slowly and carefully, Alec flipped the page and smiled as he read the poem.

Oceanic blue eyes widened as he flipped through the next pages and found the silver pendant. He took it from the book and looked at Magnus. "It's not a ring but it's special on its own. Legends says it used to belong to an immortal alchemist who found the elixir to an immortal life. But of course that is the mundies' version of it. It actually belonged to a warlock, who is not me I swear, who enchanted it and gave it to a mundane girl he loved. Of course the mundane wasn't aware of the charm the pendant had. It has regenerative properties that works on both animate and inanimate things, I should know because I helped make it."

Alec swung the pendant around his neck and it glowed to a dull blue with a few white sparks at the center. "It glows a nice bright blue when you use it. Though it is quite limited to healing simple injuries and the like, not life-death matter of course, warlocks can't do that much."

"I love it Magnus. Thank you." He eyed the pendant carefully and smiled as he saw a streak of bright blue spark then fade. "And the book, we'll be able to write our memories there." Magnus smiled at the idea, he certainly wasn't thinking of it when he bought it.

"Alexander, I love you."

"I love you too Magnus. Happy Anniversary."

Alec leaned in closer and kissed him again. This time he wasn't kissing just his boyfriend, he was kissing his fiance.

"Happy Anniversary Alexander."

* * *

**Yaaay! They're engaged! Oh Angel I don't know where that came from, sudden writing impulse. That escalated quickly! But I hope you liked it!**

**As always, please leave a review on what you think! or what you want me to write next!**

**By the way, the poem I mentioned it's a really good poem, and I recommend it to you guys!**

**With lot's of love, glitters and sparkly gems,**

**Thunderqueen**


	7. Chapter 7: Green with Envy

**I'm terribly sorry I'm not updating fast enough, I have two excuses:**

**1. FIFA ! I'm Asian and the live games air at odd hours of the night (12 mn or 3/4 am)**

**2. A storm just passed and we've been experiencing some blackouts, so yeah. But we're fine now. I hope.**

**I don't own the characters, they belong to Cassie Clare.**

* * *

**Green with Envy**

**Magnus' POV**

So okay, let me break it down to little bits and pieces, I, the High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, am now green skinned and I've the slightest idea what I put into that blasted potion which turned me green. Maybe I do, but right now I can't concentrate, barely keep my rage in check, as I peer over the glass window and eye my boyfriend, who is now merrily chatting with this awful blonde girl. Fine, she's not awful in fact she's gorgeous, and I hate the way she lightly puts a hand on my Shadowhunter's shoulder and giggle.

I can hardly make out what they're saying partly because I can't lip read and because my blood is boiling that I don't even care. With a few hard knocks on the glass I finally get Alec's attention and a disappointed nod of acknowledgement. He smiles at the blonde girl, who smiles back and mouths something I can't read then walks away. Alec looks back at me and sends me death glares, he usually does, then makes his way towards our studio apartment.

The apartment isn't much but it's enough, a square room with two other rooms: one bedroom and one bathroom, painted in a light beige with green accents and a few blacks to line the doors. There's a couch near the door and flatscreen TV at the wall opposite it and in between lies a wooden coffee table which is now covered with stacks of papers, candles and coffee cups. It has a little kitchen, which is where I am right now, with a functional stove I barely use and another wooden dining table with three white chairs. The floor when we got here was tiled white or cream, I don't remember anymore because right now all I see are gray and blue ashes or glitter? Right before the door to the bedroom is one huge vanity mirror hanging on the wall.

My cat eyes stare back at me as I regard my now-green complexion. I have to say green does not look good on me and just drowns my eyes out, plus it reminds me of a good friend who I'd rather not think about. So how did I get my green skin and why are we even here? It's a long story and I'm pretty sure it's going to go down the list of my 'Stupidest Things I've Done'

Truth is I was offered a job to protect some important cargo and see to it that it arrives safely to it's destination. It was easy enough, I mean I just had to watch over some antique relics and deliver it safely to this huge manor where the people are just downright rude. Actually the job was already done and it took just three days, one actually the first two I spent frolicking around and wasting time, and a few spells for speed and invisibility. The reason why I took the job is because, one, they paid very handsomely for a bunch of mundanes, two, they offered to pay for my travel fee, although I could've just portaled myself I can't turn down a free first class ticket in a private jet and three, Alec had agreed to come with me and I wanted him to try riding mundane transportation.

After the job was finished, Alec and I agreed to stay for a few more days and that's where trouble began. On the fourth day of our stay we decided to take a tour of the place, it wasn't shabby and it offered a sense of culture, which Alec appreciated up to the brim and I could only nod in satisfaction that at least they preserved even a tiny bit of the culture left in this place. While we were walking around someone who knew me begged me a small favor, a little potion for hibernating, and I obliged. Alec assured me that he'd be fine on his own and promised to come back with some sweets while I do my magic stuff.

Well, he did come back with some pastries and a blonde girl who was smiling way too much. Alec's excuse was he got lost and that Maxine was kind enough to show him the way back. Apparently, Maxine was kind enough to stay the afternoon and was kind enough to laugh at every thing Alec says and does. I know Alec isn't into girls but the way she lands her hands on Alec's shoulders just makes me want to send her burning in crisp blue flames. That's where something went wrong. Maxine was too distracting and my attention was poured onto hating her that I accidentally muttered a wrong word in my enchantment or put in something that wasn't supposed to be added and then poof! Green smoke erupted from the flask and I was green all over-save my hair thank goodness.

So that's how I got my green skin. I did finish the potion and even got paid for it, but I've yet to figure out how to get this damned skin color off. I miss my tanned skinned, sparkling with the golden sun. Oh how awful!

"What do you need now Magnus?" Alec, tapping his foot in annoyance, cut short my wallowing in self pity. It's been two days since he met Maxine, since I was green, and every time she comes I just have to separate her from him while I figure out how to return to my normal skin and get the hell out from here. "This better be the right one, Maxine went to the trouble of getting here and I-"

I wave him off and launch on my feet as I toss him a purple-pink stone. "Yes, I'm very sure Maxine was troubled." I take a few steps towards him as he eyed the stone. "And I think, that'll help me return to normal."

As if on cue, Alec brightened and smiled, finally. "Good, what do we do? I promised Maxine we'll have dinner once you're fine." So that's why.

"Well I'm not sure yet."

He just shrugs and sets the stone on the table. "What do we do Mags?"

We spend the entire hour preparing the things we need, powdered rainbow, dried mermaid scales, some dragon nails chipped into small pieces and the purple stone. Slowly we put it into boiling water and I chant some spells. Unfortunately nothing happens.

I collapse on the bed, exhausted, and cover my eyes with my hands. The green has faded slowly, or am I imagining it? I feel Alec's weight press down on the matress and see him sitting beside me. He's smilling and for a split second I think he's smiling because he wants to spend some time with me but my happy thoughts are cut short when I see him holding out his phone. "Hey Alec, I'm thinking maybe green suits me, I don't want to change back."

"Hmm? Sounds good." Alec just stares at his phone and giggles. Now he's giggling, what's next he'll start wearing my clothes?

I could feel the annoyance washing over my face and I don't dare hide it. "I was also thinking maybe next time we could go to the moon and color it blue or purple."

"Maybe we w-" His smile fades. "You're an idiot Magnus." He turns to me and rolls his eyes. On the bright side, I now have his attention.

"Finally, some attention."

"Come on Magnus, stop being selfish." Alec says and stands up from while I pull myself up and hover above him, being ridiculously tall had its perks. But Alec doesn't wave and still holds his gaze, determined to stare me down.

Even since dear Maxine strolled into our lives we've been bickering over the littlest things, glaring at one another for most parts of the day, and spending more time apart.

Suddenly fear creeps into my stomach and sends streaks into my spine, what if Alec gets tired of me? It's actually not far from reality, there are what? 9 billion people on this planet, not including the Shadowworld, and Alec's not a bad-looking person, in fact he's drop dead gorgeous and I'd be stupid enough not to fling myself at him. Plus he's a good cook. And what am I? Apart from being fabulous and sparkly? A four hundred year old warlock who wears skin tight pants and throws parties because he wants to.

I back away and turn around in fear that my emotions would leak into my face and Alec would notice. Usually I don't think much about these things because I already know them, but the fear of Alec breaking my heart weighs too heavy for me. "Magnus," I feel him move closer so I step forward and turn around to face again, this time with a more composed face.

"Alexander, I'm tired. Can we sleep now?" His eyes drop and he nods.

I lie down on the bed and turn to my side away from him. Suddenly my mind starts making up these imaginary situations where Alec tries his best to break it down to me, to tell me that he doesn't love me anymore or that he really didn't. I imagine him holding my hand, avoiding my gaze then whispering in his soft voice, 'I'm sorry Magnus.' Fear trickles into my heart and makes it hard for me to breath properly, nevertheless I fall asleep stuck to my nightmares.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of my blaring alarm clock and instinctively I throw my hands to my face and hide it from the blasted sun, but something stops me. I'm no longer green, no not my thinking, but my skin. It's back to the old gold tan. A smile creeps onto my face but it soons disappears when I see empty space beside me. No Alec.

Frustrated, I get up on my feet and grab the white sweater and slip it on, the warmth it offers for comfort is nowhere near Alec's but it will do. It's better than nothing. Before I make it to the door, I smell the faintest trail of coffee, strong just the way I like it, and I smile. Maybe Alec isn't that mad. But as soon as the idea slips into my mind, it disappears and I see blonde hair, again.

"Hi good morning Mags!" She flashes my a smile, annoying, but I still wave at her. Alec gapes at me and is equally stunned to see my normal skin back. Maxine shoots him a puzzled look, of course she hasn't seen me in green skin because I always wear glamour. I compose myself and dictate every cell in my body to exude a regal stand, I refuse to appear weak.

"Good morning Maxine, Alexander."

"So you're fine now Mags?" Maxine chirps.

I nod her a yes and make myself my own cup, of course I do it with magic, just to amuse myself with Alec's death glare. "Yes, thank you for your concern, Maxine." Sometimes she insists on calling her Max, but I deny her the pleasure of feeling that we are friends, so I call her Maxine. I expect her to twitch or grunt in annoyance but everytime I do, she just smiles back and giggle, sometimes.

"Well I think I'm overstaying my welcome for the morning, so if you'll excuse me." Maxine grabs her red purse and walks towards me. She's small so I look down at her, down at her amber eyes. "I hope we'll be able to have dinner sometime soon!" She makes her way towards the door and with one last look and smile she says, "I'm glad you're fine now. You know Alec talks non-stop about you. Bye now."

I turn around the moment she shuts the door closed and face Alec who's blushing a light shade of pink. Obviously, he didn't want me to know. I smirk at him. "So the great Alexander Lightwood talks about me eh?" A few moments ago I wouldn't even have smiled at him for bringing Maxine so early in the morning. I feel the fear in my body dissolve faster than bubbles.

"Not always." He mutters under his breath and stands firmer as I lean down to kiss his cheeks. Oh Angel, I've missed teasing him. "I was just worried about you, you know?" He relaxes and leans into the kiss. "I was worried okay?"

I sigh in relief, looks like all my worry was all for nothing. I have no excuse and I admit I was scared, more than I'll ever dare to admit in front of him. "You were?" My arms wrap around his waist and I pull him closer into the hug, god I missed this. My nerves focus on his heart beat and I'm met with a beat faster than mine but completely Alec's and I focus on it.

"Of course I was Magnus. You were worrying every second of the day, and you're Magnus, you don't worry," Alec says.

"Darling I was worried about you," I reply to him.

I feel his hands wound a bit tighter on my back. "Me?" I look down and see him staring at me with the bluest eyes I've ever seen. He has no idea.

"Yes darling, you. I hate to admit this but I was jealous. Yes, I, the most sparkly warlock, am jealous." Alec laughs a little and I feel myself looking back at this moment a few decades in the future and laughing about it.

"Oh Magnus. You know you're the only one I'll love or ever love for that matter," he leans up and kisses me on my mouth. I give into him, I always do. It's not like it's easy to say no to his soft gentle kisses, it's harder than anything I've ever done or will ever do.

"I love you too Alec," I murmur and I kiss him again.

* * *

**So that's it. I hope you liked it or enjoyed it! **

**PLUS, the next chapter will involve someone singing a random song! And the reason why I mentioned this is because I wanted to ask you: Who do you want to sing and what song do you want that character to sing? Please tell me in a review or PM.**

**I am dead serious. It's to celebrate the Argentina's good game, although they lost to Germany! **

**Also, if you want anything to happen, go ahead and review it :)**

**Aaaaand, I love you all, thanks for the reviews, follows and faves. I send you all my glitters!**

**With enormous amounts of hugs, kisses, love, and glitter,**

**Thunderqueen**


	8. Chapter 8: Alec's song

So here it is! Choosing the songs was a bit difficult for me because all your suggestions were really awesome! But I chose the top two songs which spoke to me and I hope you guys enjoy it!

I don't own the songs, Something I Need belongs to OneRepublic, and the characters to the one and only, fabulous Cassandra Clare!

I hope you guys like this one. I know, the AN is looong, but bear with me. Here it is~

Something I Need *Alec's Song

Attempt 1

When Magnus Bane argued with Catarina Loss about how wonderfully dreamy Alexander Lightwood was, he was determined that he won't back down until the other warlock was speechless. Of course Catarina had no intentions of getting _that_ into the argument, she had no business with the said Shadowhunter and could care less about his 'perfectly chiseled body blessed by the Angels themselves' or his 'soul which was purer than anything' and especially not with his 'voice that could render the highest angel or demon speechless'

But it was Magnus she was talking about and naturally he wouldn't give up without her actually conceding.

Catarina rolled her eyes as Magnus continued to babble on how wrong she just was. She shifted positions and started to regret coming with Magnus and hiding in this blasted closet. Poor Alec, she thought as she saw sequined pants, glittery shirts and ridiculous coats thrown inside the closet. There was only one normal pile of black, blue, and green shirts and she made a quick decision that it was Alec's.

Magnus on the other hand paid no attention to his drastic surroundings and continued to talk.

"You know Alec has the most wonderful voice! I've never heard him sing, but I'm pretty sure his singing voice is melodic than the Angel's!" Magnus said, with complete enthusiasm. Catarina waved him off and just stared at the view in front of her. She wasn't sure why they had to hide in a closet and use a see through spell when they could just glamour themselves, or why she was even here. She was spared the answer when the door creaked open. Magnus tensed and shut up quickly as the doo revealed a topless Alec.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Magnus grin slyly, he was enjoying this. She had to admit Alec had a lean body and no wonder Magnus fell for it, he was a sucker for perfect abs. No doubt Alec had just gone home from a demon hunt, considering he was wearing hunting gear, well wearing half of the hunting gear anyways.

"Oh god Catarina!" Magnus turned to her and look slightly panicked. "I will kill you if you look at his body! It's mine and only mine!" She rolled her eyes and sighed again, but before she could retort, the door of the closet burst wide open.

"Magnus! What are you doing there?" Alec's gaze lingered on Magnus, who was looking all mighty and powerful, then to her. "By the Angel! Get out, both of you, please." True enough his voice was sweet, even when he was scolding them.

"Blame your boyfriend, Shadowhunter. I had no part in this." Alec looked at her with pleading eyes; no doubt he was apologizing on his boyfriend's part. She smiled at him then walked away. She need not stay for whatever was coming. From behind the door she could hear Alec scolding Magnus for eavesdropping and Magnus rambling an excuse about how it was his closet. A soft smile crept up on her face_, take care of him Alec; you've got something he needs._

So Magnus' first attempt at eavesdropping didn't turn out so good, nor was his second, third, fourth or Raziel-knows-how-many-th attempt. It was hard going around unnoticed by a highly skilled Shadowhunter who could tell if there was even the slightest movement within the mile. Okay, he was exaggerating, but it was damn hard to spy on Alexander Lightwood.

Magnus' first attempt didn't go as well as Alec found him and Catarina hiding inside his closet. It was awkward but he had explained that he was just 'observing' the life of clothes inside the closet. The second he was caught turning into a cat and resulted into being kicked out of the apartment. The third wasn't as promising as well. And, let's just say that all attempts led to Alec scolding him like an angry parent scolding his kid for stealing cookies from the cookie jar when it way past his bedtime.

But that didn't stop him from trying until he hears his dearest boyfriend sing. He wasn't sure if he did sing but he was convinced that his angelic speaking voice meant that he had an even more angelic singing voice, if that was even possible. Isabelle had said that it was likely Alec could sing, since Maryse could, and that she thinks she heard him sing 'Happy Birthday' once although she wasn't sure it was Alec or somebody else, but fair enough Alec's lips were moving so it was him be default.

This time, Magnus thought, it was full proof! He didn't use magic or anything and this time he was sure he wouldn't get caught. But there was one thing he didn't like. He shifted uneasily on the bed and rolled onto his side. It was hard keeping his eyes closed when he fully knows that Alec just got out of the shower, meaning he was wasting this precious chance of seeing his dear boyfriend dripping wet and half naked.

Magnus tried to keep his face as emotionless as possible; he can't risk getting caught now. Carefully, he pried his eyes open and thank the angels, Alec was looking away. But he shut them closed because if Alec was anything, it was fast and he could turn around any moment and all of Magnus' effort could be blown to bits.

'Hold it together Bane!' He shifted again, this time facing away from Alec. Him sleeping in late wasn't that weird, since he always did. He tried to keep his mind occupied and tried to relax a bit. He wasn't sure when the urge to hear Alec sing started, but ever since, he'd been determined to hear him. Even if he had the voice of a screeching tire he wouldn't care because he was his Alec. Heck, Alec could even be mute and he'd still love him. Magnus took the last part back because he knew how powerful words are, of course he'd still love him, that's true but of course it was better to hear his voice.

Unconsciously, his mind drifted towards the awkward moment when Alec would scold him. He has always acted like the adult in their relationship, even though Magnus was much older. In every life he's been into, he had to act like this guiding light for everybody and it was his job to scold people and not the other way around, with exceptions of Catarina Loss and Ragnor Fell that is. But with Alec, it was different. He felt like Alec always protected him, which he always does. The Shadowhunter would always tell him what to do and what not to do, not to use magic, not to mix colored and white shirts, not to forget the Chairman's birthday, not to use up too much power etcetera.

His heart warmed at the idea. Alec was protecting him and making him feel normal, unlike every other living soul who assumed he was this monstrous freak who didn't need anything.

Unfortunately, the warmth creeping into his heart was cut short when he felt something move towards him. He almost tensed as he was caught off guard and nearly jumped; thankfully he was able to compose himself before his reflexes cut in. Alec sat beside Magnus, who he assumed to be sleeping, and leaned down to kiss his cheeks.

The warlock relaxed a bit and when he was giving up his resolve at trying to hear Alec sing, he heard him hum. It was a familiar tune, something he has already heard but can't quite pin down.

"_I know that we're not the same, but I'm so damn glad that we made it to this time. You've got something I need, in this world full of people there's only one killing me. And If we only die once, I wanna die with you._" Alec stopped as lightly traced his finger on the warlock's cheeks. _"And if we only live once, I wanna live it with you_"

The warlock's eyes shot open as tears threatened to fall. Sure he's heard people sing before, but Alec singing him that song just made him feel all teary and weak, good weak.

True enough his voice was twice as angelic, it felt like Magnus was floating on cloud nine. It wasn't like all those voices who tried too hard to get notice. It held its own kind of softness, kindness and love.

Alec merely smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him. He made no effort to push him away as he melted into the kiss. Magnus' arms found their way around Alec's neck to pull him closer while Alec wrapped his arms around the other' waist and carefully lifted him up to a sitting position. Usually Magnus would be in charge, but this time it was Alec's kiss. But before he could lose all self control, he pulled away.

"Hey, good morning"

"You knew I was awake didn't you?"

"Of course, in the morning you occupy the entire bed and not one side only. Plus your heart beat is slower when you're sleeping."

"But you still sang. I didn't know you sing!" Magnus eyes were full of curiosity and eagerness, and Alec loved it.

The Shadowhunter smiled and kissed him again. "I don't. But you deserve it, and I mean every word."

* * *

So this is the first part and I'm sorry if this took forever to be uploaded, I had a few problems with my computer but it's fine now.

The second part I'll try uploading later, or tomorrow. It is finished actually, but still in the editing phase. I'd like to thank a guest reviewer, UntilIDie for the suggestions. The second part will be Magnus getting drunk and Jace dancing like crazy! (well a small part of it)

Thank you again, for all those who suggested songs and if your suggestion wasn't chose, I'll still be making song fics and uploading them in a different thread.

Again, reviews are totallly welcome :) Please tell me what you think!

With lots of glitter and love,

Thunderqueen


	9. Chapter 9: Magnus' Song

I don't own anything. The song belongs to Taylor Swift and the characters to the ever fabulous, Cassandra Clare

* * *

Enchanted **Magnus' Song

Just how do you control a ridiculously tall, sparkly, and drunk warlock?

The answer is: you can't control it. You just have to let it be.

Alec Lightwood sighed in frustration and tried to spare himself the embarrassment as Magnus Bane, his boyfriend, started to desperately climb the platform while singing Wrecking Ball. It wasn't exactly singing, it sounded more like a kid wailing because he didn't get his lollipop and a damned creepy spider crept up on his arms while the world slowly tore apart into two, or something more accurate and familiar, a screeching tire. But there was nothing anybody could do to stop Magnus, not even Alec Lightwood.

"Alec, you might want to rescue your boyfriend over there. I think people might be planning his death now," Jace said as he pointed at Magnus, who was now kneeling on the stage as he belted out the last few notes. Simon let out a laugh and slapped Alec on the back.

"If I were you I'd be planning on hiding for three, four years," Simon signaled the bartender another round for everybody and with a couple of bottles flying off; he got three shot glasses full of green-red liquor. He handed one to Jace who took it without hesitation and one to Alec who downed it as soon as it touched his hands, what's to lose?

Now that was a stupid question Alec thought. The moment he thought of it, Jace, the golden boy, stood up and started to make his way down the dance floor, and let's just say that Jace was better with starting a sentence without flattering himself than with dancing. Magnus on the other hand was now ripping his shirt apart and throwing it. Next thing he knew, Alec was downing another shot and prying Magnus off the stage while muttering apologies to nobody in particular, or to anybody who looked like their eardrums just shattered.

When Alec finally managed to drag Magnus back to their seats, he was burning with embarrassment because Magnus kept on whispering something he wasn't used to, like chains and stuff. Simon on the other hand just kept on laughing at them for being so inexperienced in mundane clubs.

"I'll have you know Simon, I used to own my own bar back in the day. So don't go around saying those things!" Magnus said in between hiccups.

Frantically, Alec looked around for signs of blond hair. It wasn't that hard to look for Jace, you just had to look for a blond dude who's dancing like eels are electrocuting him. The black haired Shadowhunter growled in frustration, he knew getting Jace drunk was a disaster but he wasn't that prepared for Magnus. For Raziel's sake he was a warlock! Surely he'd be able to have this high tolerance for alcohol, but no. He just had to go tipsy the moment alcohol colored his lips. But he can do nothing now, except to drag him back home in hopes of him getting a massive hang-over and regretting everything he did.

"Aw, come on man! Wouldn't you want to have something to use for blackmail on both of them?" Simon pointed at Magnus, who was dozing off in a piggy back ride courtesy of Alec, and then at Jace, who took Magnus previous position on stage. Oh Angel, this was devastating on its own.

"No, I'd rather not. You can leave Jace by the way. His ego needs it, but if you're kind enough, then you can call Clary." Alec assured Magnus was still in one piece then headed for the double doors of the club.

"I'd rather be a bad friend here!" he heard the other man shout from his back.

The moment Alec reached their apartment, his stamina rune had already faded and he was completely exhausted and a tad bit drunk. Those Bloody Mary's were really, really strong. Carefully, or with much care he could put, he set Magnus on the couch and threw himself on the floor. He made a mental note to never, ever, let Magnus sing, or drunk for that matter. It was something the world could live without.

But just as he was dozing off into dreamland, he heard something, like humming, out of tune humming. He glanced at Magnus and saw him pursing his lips while his fingers danced in the air. "_Alec, I was enchanted to meet you. I'd spend forever wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you._"

Well maybe Alec could live with one more out of tune singer.

* * *

**Finally! It's finished! Again, I apologize for updating later than expected. I hope you liked it ****J**

**Tell me what you think in a review! I highly appreciate it! Okay so next chapter? What will be the next chapter? I'm still thinking it through. (Yep, I have no idea, I'm winging it!) Help? Anybody? haha**

**Anyways, I love you all! And thank you for bearing with me !**

**aaaand! I'd like to thank Beey95 for the song suggestion. When you suggested it, I was like 'OHMYFREAKINGGKHSADSa it's so perfect and awesssommme!'**

**With lots of love, sparkles and anything else that you'd want,**

**Thunderqueen**


	10. Chapter 10: Magnus' Birthday part 1

I know I took long to update. We had internet problems and school is starting. So much for my vacation. Anyways, here it is. I hope you enjoy this long overdue fic!

I'd like to thank the anonymous reviewer for the idea! I owe you my inspiration for this one!

I hope you guys enjoy this one!

* * *

Isabelle Lightwood was nowhere near the definition of 'patience' as she continued to tap her finger on the onyx table top counter and stare at her idiot brother. They've been in this hell of a shop for more than half an hour, spent almost the entire day going from store to store and nearly wore out her heels.

It was bad enough she was dragged outside even before she could down her second cup of coffee, she had to cancel her date with Simon, not that she enjoyed playing Call of Duty or Halo with him, and she had to shop with her brother. She loved shopping don't get her wrong; what she didn't like was the fact that she wasn't wearing the best of clothes right now. If anybody sees her she'd totally flip her shit and kill Alec.

Alec waved his hand at his littler sister's grunts of impatience and continued to eye the little trinkets on the glass case before him. They didn't have to go so early but Alec just wanted to get even with her, this wasn't even enough to account for the time Isabelle got him caught by the police. He smirked a little as Izzy let out another growl.

"Dear idiot brother I highly doubt Magnus is interested in cheap fake jewelry." Isabelle sent death glares towards Alec direction as he continued to absently mindedly stare at the pendants. It was true, Magnus would just turn him into a rat if he gave him these trinkets.

"I know I just wanted to look."

"Well, look faster. I haven't got all day. _You_ haven't got all day."

He let out a _tsk_ and they moved out the little antique store. This was going to be a long day.

"Simon just because it's Magnus' birthday doesn't mean we have to wear glitter on our hair." Jace stood by the door frame with his arms crossed as his eyes sent out warning that he'd kill him if he gets any form of glitter on his face, or body.

Simon on the other hand paid no attention to him and rolled his eyes. Of course he can! Not that Jace needed them he was bright and sparkly all by himself with his gold hair and eyes. "Don't be stupid Jace. I won't be wasting Magnus' special glitter on your sour face"

"Come on you guys this isn't the time to be bickering." Clary got up from her cushion seat and made her way to the onyx table where various trays and glasses lay. Two minutes from now and that oven will be giving them the best tasting cupcakes ever and in about the next hour they'd be the best looking ones. That is of course before Jace and Simon kill each other.

It was Magnus' birthday; at least that's what Alec said when he invited them all here. So she took it upon herself to bake cupcakes since Magnus said that cakes were to 'mainstream' and nobody else could bake, unless they wanted Izzy to do it and they'd end up with cupcakes with demon blood. Her eyes wandered around the room and quickly praised herself for making the banners and streamers look extra pretty.

There was this huge banner on the side of the wall with the words 'Happy Birthday Magnus' and all around the room were pink and yellow streamers pinned on the wall. It wasn't exactly the type of party you'd throw for a warlock but it was all they could do. Alec instructed them clearly to not to do anything that would lead to uncontrolled partying leaving them with vampires threatening to kill werewolves. He had enough of that.

"I don't even know what we're doing here. So what if Magnus adds one more year to his life? I doubt he remembers it's his birthday. I'm not even sure today is his birthday." Jace threw his hands up in the air as a sign of frustration but he only got eyes rolling at him. Resting his case, Jace planted himself on one of the white cushions on the floor as Clary pulled out the cupcakes.

"Because if we don't do this he'd totally flip and we'd all be turned into chipmunks or weasels. Remember last year? Nobody even asked when his birthday was." Simon said.

Jace had to agree with that one. Last year they all had the same idea that Magnus need not birthdays and they were confronted with a very frustrated Magnus and Jace turning into a golden retriever for five whole hours. It was the worst five hours of his life and just because he made a point that Magnus was _too old_ for birthdays. He shuddered at the thought of being a weasel.

"Yes, and because Magnus is our friend."

Clary took out the silver tray from the oven and indulged in decorating the cupcakes. She had to agree with Jace, she knew nothing of the warlock's birthday or if he even had one. But the idea of turning into weasels was terrifying, even for her. Her train of thought was suddenly cut short when the door burst open. Yes, burst open, as if somebody just planted dynamites on the other side.

"By the Ange! Magnus is coming home!" It was Alec and by the looks of it he was panic stricken, and scared. He was the boyfriend and if the party went wrong, the blame and an angry Magnus Bane would be on him.

"What do you mean he's coming home?" Jace landed a hand on Alec's shoulder and steadied him.

But it was Isabelle who answered, "Well, you idiot, he's coming home." Black locks flew in the air as she sashayed her way next to Clary, who was smiling at an obviously hysterical Alec.

The room exploded into panic as Alec hurriedly stored away the scraps of paper, dirty clothes, flour bags and empty wine bottles into their room; he'll get to it later. Isabelle and Clary continued on with their cupcakes while Simon returned to his job of glittering the entire living room. Jace, the only one with no real job for the party, threw himself on the leather couch and waited for the brewing chaos to explode into tiny little bits.

"Wow Clary! These things taste amazing. Magnus will like them!"

"I'd like what?"

The room fell silent as Magnus strode inside the living room and dropped his bags, literally drop his bags.

"Magnus what are you doing here?"

Golden cat-eyes eyed the banners on the wall, the balloon on the floor, Clary and Izzy with the cupcakes, and finally on Alec, who holding a silver box in his hands. The warlock wanted to kiss him right in the mouth but the presence of other people in the room made him want to think twice.

"This is my home correct?" If he was in the least bit surprised, he was doing a great job of hiding it. He smiled softly at Alec who winced at his words.

"Er, Happy Birthday?"

* * *

**Okay, it's not the best and I have to say it's hurried, because I just hurried it. Hahaha. I promise to do better next time but I can't promise a fast update. Anyways good luck with my schooling T.T**

**Aaand, this isn't complete. I'm still working on the second part. What do think will happen? Will Jace turn into a hamster? Will Izzy try to get ichor on the cupcakes? Will Simon choke on the glitter? Will Clary ever finish those damned cupcakes? I don't know! Ha Ha Ha ! **

**With lots of love, glitter and wonderfully cupcakes with whipped cream,**

**Thunderqueen**


End file.
